Caught
by ChepOnFire
Summary: All she wanted to do was bring him a reward for his hard work. But when Temari enters his room, she finds someone's already taking care of him.
1. Chapter 1

Finally, I'm back! It took me almost one and a half years to post again, but here it is: my newest and btw first Naruto fic!

It's just some random idea I had yesterday and it was still in my mind when I woke up, so I decided to give it a try and here it is! As you may have concluded there's going to be a second part and depending on your reviews maybe a third! ;D

So please tell me if it's worth reading or a complete waiste of time, praise me as your new god or send me to the deepest place in hell, give me an award or a punch in the face, but please tell me what you think of it!=)

The necessary disclaimer: All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, and because he concentrates only on their fights and training, I took the part to tell you some stories about their private lives! *snickers*

* * * * * * * * * *

Temari let out a sigh of relief. Finally her work for this day was done and she could take a bath to relax. But before that, she decided, she would bring their brothers a little reward, because they had worked even harder than her, Gaara doing tons of paperwork and all the Kazekage-stuff and Kankuro organizing quarters and food for their unannounced visitors from Konoha plus doing the training with his pupils.

Another sigh escaped her lips. Because of chasing two dangerous criminals and finally capturing them only one hour away from Sunagakure, the Konoha nins had decided to come by and visit their allies. Which lead to more paperwork for her little brother and Kankuro and her desperatly trying to find a place for their guests to stay. At moment their was a festival going on so every hotel was booked up, making it difficult for the siblings to find an option besides letting them all stay in their house.

Much to her annoyance a certain walking pineapple had decided to stay at their house no-matter-what and she knew he would be waiting for her now – in her own bed. She blushed slightly when memories of her last visit in Konoha flashed before her eyes. Okay, he was a really good and skilled lover, she had to admit, but she was dead tired and with him in her bed her chances to go to sleep right away were practically zero.

She pushed this thought out of her mind, because she would have to deal with it later anyways, and went to the kitchen to grap the cookies she made this morning to bring them to their brothers. Temari would never tell anyone, but in her opinion her cookies were the best and this was the reason she saw them as the perfect reward for hard work. She wondered if she should bring some for their guests, too, but let go of the thought immediatly – after all they were the ones who caused all the trouble.

In the end Kankuro had only found places for half of the Konoha nins. Sakura and Ino shared a hotel room near the gates of Suna and Neji was put up in the only free room of the academy's quarters. The other three had to stay at the Kazekage's mansion.

Temari passed the guest rooms as silent as possible and walked up the stairs. Gaara's room was the first door on the left, so she placed the plate for Kankuro on the nearest table and raised her hand to knock at the door, when she heard the strange noises coming out of the room.

A little worried and without further thinking she opened the door. Only to wish she had not.

The sight that was presented to her was shocking.

The two men did not seem to have noticed her, because they were not stopping what they were doing. Moaning and gasping they were caught in their… _interaction_, only eyes for themselves and forgetting the world around them.

What surprised Temari the most was that her little brother was on the bottom. She knew he had changed in the past years, but she would have never guessed that he trusted someone that much to let down all his guards and the other person take control.

Yet here he was, lying on his back, hands tied to the bed above his head and legs wrapped around his lover, who was kneeling before him and giving him a hard ride. A loud moan escaped his lips when his partner seemed to have hit a special point, causing the blond to quicken the pace and hit this spot over and over again. At least that was what Temari guessed, listening to the whole new range of noises coming from Gaara.

„N-Na-AH-rut-OH", he managed to say in a begging voice, before moaning again.

The Jinchuuriki understood what he wanted and started stroking the readhead's member in the rythm of his thrusts.

It was the first time Temari saw how well provided her little brother was. She had to swallow hard at this sight. He was _huge_. A solid eight and a half inches, maybe even more. She had always heard the girls talkig about the size and that the bigger ones were the better ones, but seeing _this_ she was glad with what her boyfriend had to offer her. A little less than seven inches was more than enough in her opinion.

Gaara's panting became heavier and his lips parted for a cry, but where sealed by Naruto's own. In the middle of this no doubt hot and passionate kiss, Gaara's body began to rock violently and his seed spilled over both of them.

Naruto parted the kiss and burried his face in his lover's neck. „G-Gaa… GAARA!", he groaned when he released himself.

The two of them stayed like that for a while, breathing heavily and snuggling up to another.

Suddenly Gaara's voice cut through the silence: „Enjoying the view, sister?"

Temari blushed and took one step back, feeling incredibly guilty and caught, while Naruto's head bounced up with a horrified look on his face. He tried desperatly to find the covers until he realized that they lay on the floor at the end of the bed and that he would present himself in full glory to the girl in the door if he reached for them, so he tried to hide behind his lover's small body instead.

Gaara slowly turned his head to face her. „What are you doing here?"

Temari needed a moment to regain her speech. Her little brother was still tied to the bed and his legs still spread, his embarassed lover hiding behind him, but nevertheless his tone was as calm as ever and he was surronded by a deadly vibe.

She gulped.

Than realized that she was still holding the plate. She held it out in front of her. „Erm, cookies?"


	2. Chapter 2

Temari leanded against the wall staring at the closed door in front of her. Behind it her little brother - _the Kazekage -_ was sharing his bed with another man. Although she had seen them in their most intimate moment, she still could not believe it. Gaara was gay?

She eyed the cookie plate on the table next to her. When she had offered the one meant for him, the blond Konoha boy had been the one who reacted.

„Cookies!", he had shouted enthusiastically and began reaching over Gaara in an attempt to grap his clothes immediatly so he could go for the cookies.

Said person looked at her with the usual blank expression on his face. „Put it on the table. And leave." With the last sentence he turned his head to watch his lover desperatly trying to reach his boxers, lying on him for that reason. An expression appeared on his face comparable to an hunter watching his prey. „Now!", he growled.

She had hastily placed the plate on the table where Gaara kept all the framed photos and left.

Behind the door she could hear them moaning again. She took the plate she had made for Kankuro and went to his room.

Luckily there was light in his room, so Temari knocked at his door and opened it.

Kankuro was sitting on his bed and reading a book, only wearing his pyjamas. He looked up when she entered the room. „Hi Tem! Why are you so pale?", he wondered frowning.

„I… I just brought Gaara cookies."

„So?"

„Erm… He was…" She hesitated a moment and thought over if she should tell him what she'd just witnessed. „…occupied.", she finished blushing at the memory.

„Huh?" He raised an eyebrow. „Occupied with what?"

She stared at her feet. „With… Naruto.", she murmered.

He had understood her nevertheless. „Naruto? Really? Now it makes sense!"

„What makes sense?", Temari asked puzzled.

„Well, it explains why Gaara came to me and asked me about love and relationships and all that stuff.", he answered thoughtfully. „Wondered who the lucky boy is he was talking about."

„You _knew?!?_"

„Yeah."

She looked at him for a moment, stunned. „You… knew Gaara is gay?"

„I didn't know, I just assumed he is, because he was asking me about sex between men and I had to explain it to him in every detail.", he told her.

She did not know what to do with all this new information. Her little brother was gay and did not tell her and her other brother had known it and kept it a secret, too. But why? Suddenly she noticed something. „Wait, you explained the practices of men sex to him in every detail? How do you come to know those details?"

Kankuro blushed and looked away to avoid her gaze. „Well…"

At that moment the blanket beside him started to move and a naked body straightened up. „Do you have to talk in the middle of the night?"

Temari stared at the face with the red marks beyond the eyes in pure disbelief.

„Hi Temari!", Kiba said sleepyly and yawned. Then he sniffled and caught a certain smell which made him fully awake and smiling widly. „Hey, you brought cookies!"

* * * * * * * * * *

Here they are, the cookies again! I should have titled this story „Cookies"…

Actually I wanted to post this as an extra story because of the new pairing, but the story somehow came out being about Gaara and Naruto again, so I made it a second chapter (and changed the title, becausenow there isn't going to be a second part) . My first idea for it was Temari walking in on an situation similar to the one in Gaara's room, but I decided that would've been too cruel.

I'm a little surprised about how many people favourited this story, I never imagined one of my stories would be that good. So thank you all, and espacially thank you my dear reviewers! If it weren't for you I hadn't written this part so soon! =)

I'm thinking about writing a third part, but I don't have an actual plot for it yet. But some ideas! So please tell me if you are interested!^^


	3. Chapter 3

Temari closed the door behind her and leaned against it. She took a long breath. This was sure an… interesting day.

„Hey, you're here! I already wondered if you let me sleep alone!", she heard a voice from her bed.

She exhaled the air she had hold in a long sigh. She was not sure if she wanted to have him around right now. Before she could come up with an reply, he had moved out of the bed and was standing in front of her. He laid his hands on her arms and gently stroked them. „Are you alright? You are really pale!", he asked her worried.

She looked up and smiled half-hearted. „Erm, yes." After a short pause she added „I guess…"

He frowned. „What happened?"

She opened her mouth, but closed it again without saying anything. How should she tell him what she had just seen? It sounded so surreal. And should she even tell him? It was not her place, was it?

„Temari, would you please tell me what happened? Your still pale and slightly shaking, and avoiding to look at me proves that it's something important. Please tell me so that I can help you!"

This caused her to laugh shortly. „_Help_ is definitley not needed here.", she stated, making him confused. „I… just saw something very strange."

He frowned again. „So what was it?"

„Eerm…" She desperatly searched for an answer.

He sighed. „Woman, _please_ talk to me. It's troublesome to ask the same question over and over again!"

She hesitated a moment. „They're both gay…" she finally whispered.

She could feel him tense. „_What?_"

„They are… both gay. I just wanted to bring them the cookies I baked earlier and when I opened Gaara's door they… I… I…"

„Wait! You're telling me your brothers are together???"

„No!", she shouted promptly, shocked by his imagination. „It was Naruto. He had Gaara tied to the bed…" She shut her mouth. Better she kept the details to herself.

A sigh of relief. „Don't shock me like that again, woman! Geez, it sounded really bad, but it's just Naruto. Now his behaviour he showed when we decided to stop in Suna makes sense." He smiled at her. „I know you must be shocked, but it's not a bad thing. Let's go to bed!"

She stared at him blankly. That was it? That was everything he said when he was told one of his teammates and friends was having a relationship with the Kazekage?

„Temari? Are you sure you're alright?", he asked her, again a worried look appeared on his face.

She slowly nodded, then shook her head. „I… don't know. How can you take it so easily?"

He chuckled. „It's not a bad thing to be gay, Temari. Just be happy that Gaara found the love he longed for his whole life." He brushed her cheek. „Ready to go to bed?"

„But… it's hard to find out that both of my brothers are gay within half an hour.", she said.

He blinked in surprise. „Both of your brothers? So Kankuro's gay, too?"

She nodded.

„Huh, would've never thought of that. How did you find out?"

„He shared his bed with Kiba."

Another surprised blink. „Kiba? You're sure?"

She nodded again.

„Alright, that's a surprise. I always thought he has a crush on Hinata…" He shook his head. „How troublesome."

She looked up in his face again. It was framed with long black hair that was usually bound in an pineapple tail and the low light of the few candles next to her bed created moving shadows that were outlining his features. He was beautiful. All of a sudden she had forgotten what she had just seen,what she was so shocked about, why they were standing here. There were just her and him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his lips. „I love you, Shikamaru!"

When she entered the kitchen the next morning, her brothers and their… _lovers_ were already there. Kankuro was pouring coffee into the mugs and discussing training methods with Gaara, who was actually _eating breakfast_, something she had never seen before. The two Konoha nins were eating as much as they could, it seemed, and Temari recognized the food on the table as their supplies for the upcoming month.

Naruto was the first who spotted her and flushed bright red. He swallowed the wrong way and coughed while turning his head in the opposite direction. Which was towards Gaara who stared at him curiously, causing the blond only to become even redder and finally resting his eyes on his plate.

Gaara's gaze swifted to her. She did not know if she should be glad or afraid when he showed a little smile. „Good morning!", he said to her, before returning his attention to Naruto, who concentrated on his eggs as if they were something very special. The redhead's smile softened.

„Morning!", she replied, taking the mug Kankuro was offering her and sitting down on the nearest chair. She felt slightly uncomfortable, but everyone was acting as if nothing had happened the previous night – well, except Naruto, who was avoiding to look at her.

„So tonight's the fireworks. I wondered if you are interested into watching it.", Kankuro broke the silende after a few minutes, adressing the two Konoha nins.

„Hell, yeah!", Kiba shouted grinning.

Naruto's eyes sparkled. „Fireworks? Let's go!" He jumped out of his chair, but Gaara caught his wrist and stopped him from running out.

„As Kankuro said, it's _tonight_!", he reminded him smiling. As his lover pouted, he added: „But we can go to the festival, if you want."

The blond cheered up and flung his arms around the smaller boy. „Of course I want!", he replied, his face only inches away from Gaara's, before capturing his lips in a kiss.

Temari looked away, not wanting to be reminded of what she had seen the previous night. She saw Kankuro grinning while watching his little brother. He seemed to be happy for him. Shikamaru was right, she should just accept that Gaara was gay and be happy for him, too. But it was not easy, espacially not with her little brother. Somehow she had already accepted that Kankuro was gay, after all she had remembered several moments that had been ambigous. But Gaara…

„Morning!", Shikamaru said when he entered the room, his hair still a little wet from his shower as if he had not bothered to dry them. He stopped when he noticed the kissing couple. „Huh?"

„Morning Shika!", Kiba replied. „Guess what, we are going to the festival today!"

Shikamaru answered without taking his gaze of Naruto and the Kazekage, who seemed to have forgotten about the people around them. „Troublesome!"

Temari understood, that he was merely referring to Kiba's announcement than making a statement about what he was seeing.

„Why is Neji looking so unhappy?", Temari asked while they were strolling through the streets.

„He is missing Tenten", Ino told her. „We went on this mission two weeks ago and he hasn't seen her since then."

Temari was surprised. „They are together now?" Last time she had seen them it had been obvious what they were feeling for each other, but both denied it when being asked.

„Since two month now", Ino informed her. „Bet he wants to have her by his side right now. Tenten loves festivals!"

„She won't be the only one envying us for having been here", Sakura assumed. „The others always enjoy festivals, too."

„You're right. I bet Chouji would have tested everything eatable to find here by now!", Ino said.

Sakura chuckled. „You're sure you don't have a crush on him? It's the fifth time today you're talking about him!"

Ino went beet red. „Shut up!", she shrieked. „I told you I don't have a crush on him!"

„Yeah, riiiight!" Sakura laughed. „Why don't you admit it?"

„I have nothing to admit!", Ino snapped. „Would you _please_ stop it, Sakura? And don't laugh on me!"

Temari had to smile at this skirmish between the two friends. While they were continuing their debatte about Ino's feelings for Chouji, she walked a bit slower so that Shikamaru could reach her side.

„What's up between those two?", he asked.

„Sakura wants Ino to admit that she has a crush on Chouji", Temari explained.

He raised an eyebrow. „That's all? As is we wouldn't know what she's feeling. Women are troublesome!"

She chuckled. „And what were you discussing?"

He rolled his eyes. „Kiba and Kankuro were talking about dog puppets, and Naruto is jealous, because all the girls are looking at Gaara as if they want to eat him alive."

She stopped and turned around. Kankuro and Kiba were passing them while discussing the sense of a dog puppet in a fight, but Gaara and Naruto were standing several feet behind them, occupied by three girls who were talking to Gaara.

Temari had to admit that he was looking really good in his black and red Yukata. No wonder the girls went crazy about him.

Naruto on his side was looking unhappy. When they had finally left the house shortly after noon, he had been really excited to share this event with Gaara, but now he seemed to wish he was somewhere else.

The girls were leaving the two of them with a bow, but they could only make two steps before the next girl was stopping Gaara.

When they had finally reached Shikamaru and her, Naruto was pouting and avoiding to look at Gaara. The redhead was looking at his lover, a frown on his face as if he was wondering why his lover was acting like he was.

„Enjoying the festival?", Temari asked in an attempt to cheer the blond up.

„No.", he scowled.

Gaara's frown deepened. „Why not?"

Naruto turned his head to look at him. „Because I wanted to spend a nice time with you, but you are not even paying attention to me!"

The redhead seemed to be taken aback by this. Then a smile was slowly spreading on his face when he understood why the blond was so upset. He grapped the midnight blue fabric of Naruto's Yukata and pulled him to him. „I always do!", he replied and kissed him.

Everyone around them including his siblings and the Konoha nins let out a gasp. He ignored it and wrapped his arms around his lovers, pressing them even closer together.

Temari had to smile. That was so Gaara, not caring what the people might think and doing whatever he wanted to do. Showing his affection in public was something she could have never imagined, so she was not only surprised, but proud of her little brother, too. He truly had changed completely, had turned from a blood thirsty and cold hearted monster into a responsible and caring leader. And they owed it all to the blond in his arms.

He had awakened something inside of Gaara that everyone including himself had believed was dead: his emotions. He had given him his dream: becoming the Kage of his village to be respected by everyone. He had given him what he had needed the most: understanding, and now love.

Gaara broke the kiss and looked into Naruto's eyes. „I love you!", he said.

* * * * * * * * * *

Yeah, I finally finished it! I don't think it's my best piece of work, though… But at least I found an ending. I had written the first part of this chapter right when I came back from France last week, but I had no idea how to continue. Today I had the inspiration: suddenly a picture of Gaara kissing Naruto in the public appeared in my mind. I was thinking about how to create a situation where it could happen when I reread the first chapter and discovered that I already had made up the perfect situation!

I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Now I'm definitley finished with this story. I had planned to write only three parts in the first place and I will stick to that, although the last two party became a lot different from what I had in mind when I started writing.

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I'm really glad to know that people like my stories and help me to improve them, so please comment this chapter, too!

And for all of you who would like to read more GaaNaru written by me: I'm currently making up a plot for an AU story with these two characters. I don't know when I will post the first chapter, cause I have to write an important homework for university, so stay tuned if you're interested! =)


End file.
